What Lurks in the Shadows
by DaniRocks 12
Summary: Reneesmee and Jacob have started their lives together. They have a lovely son, a lovely home and a lovely life. But one day, something comes from the shadows and shows just how dark a shadow can be.
1. Chapter 1

Reneesmee

"Momma, can I go play? Pretty please?" I turned and looked down in the face of my only child. He looked up at me with those big puppy dog eyes he got from his father.

"Alright Drew, but you better stay close to the house and I mean it. Lunch is almost ready." He whooped and rushed out the door. I opened the blinds to get a clear view of him because he always liked to wander.

"Good morning beautiful." Jacob wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him and stole a kiss.

"Morning? It's almost afternoon sleepyhead. Sounded like you were summoning demons with that snore." He chuckled and plopped down in a chair at the table and looked at me expectantly. I whistled and ignored him. He picked up some silverware and banged it on the table.

"Where's my food woman? You are slacking." I threw an apple at him. He caught it quickly and stared at me in disbelief.

"Munch on that. Need to stay healthy." He glared at me and muttered under his breath. I stole a glance out the window, and notice Andrew wasn't in sight. Good lord, where is that boy? I rushed to the door and threw it wide open.

"Andrew Dallas Cullen!" You better get here in five seconds or you are going to be in big trouble!" I heard Jake laugh from and in the kitchen and I rolled my eyes. Drew came to halt in front of me with a not to innocent look on his face and fidgeting.

"What did I say?"

"Sorry, mom. I saw this really cool bug and I followed it."

"People say terrible two's but they forgot about the terrible sixes. I swear you are going to drive me bananas." He walked passed me and I lightly swatted him in the back of the head.

"Go wash up. You're hands are filthy." Jake grabbed him and put him in a head lock and Drew laughed loudly. I smiled warmly at my two favorite boys but quickly cleared my throat. Drew rushed to the bathroom to wash his hands. I threw a glare at Jake and he shrugged.

"Boys will be boys babe." I swatted him and told him to go get washed up to. "Yes mommy." he said with a wink. I rolled my eyes and opened the oven and pulled out the lasagna I had whipped up and set it on the table. I love my boys.

New Story. Hope you like it. Please R&R for me? Thanks for reading! J


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob

I watched as the rays of the sun lit up her face and smiled. She was so beautiful when she was sleeping. I could watch her sleep and never get bored. She slowly came awake and noticed me staring.

"What? Do I look hideous?" she asked. I gave her a quick kiss and laughed.

"Nessie, you know you are always beautiful. I just love watching you sleep." she smiled and tossed back the covers, getting up to get dressed.

"Hurry up and get up Jake. You know Drew doesn't stay down for long." As if on cue, the little troublemaker burst in the room and jumped in the bed with me. I ruffled his hair and he smiled. "What no love for mommy?" Reneesmee said with a frown. He immediately jumped up and ran right into her, giving her a tight hug before running back too me.

"He likes me better because I am cooler." She sent me a deadly look and I stuck my tounge out at her.

"More like you let him do whatever he wants while mommy makes him eat his vegetables. At the word vegetables, Andrew made a deep grimace.

"Veggies are yucky. I don't like em at all. But I know I gotta eat em so I'll be big and strong like daddy. Right mama?" I smirked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"That's right baby. Now go get dressed. We are going to see Grandma and Grandpa to day."

"Oh boy!" He jumped up and flinted out the room in a hurry. I got out the bed and went to the closet to get dressed.

"Daddy is big and strong eh?"

"You have such a big head. But yes, Daddy is big and strong. But Mommy is cuter and smarter."

"Oh whatever Ms. Cullen. I'm going to let you win this time."

"That's because I would've won anyway. I always win." She gave me a peck on the cheek and skipped out the room. She was lucky I loved her. I dressed and hurried downstairs to find Drew and Nessie waiting for me, standing in identical annoyed poses.

"You sure took your time sir." Nessie said.

"Yeah, you sure did dad. And you say mommy takes forever." Reneesmee and I shared a laugh and I herded them out the door.

* * *

Reneesmee

"Drew is getting so big." Dad said with a fond smile as we watched him and Emmett play football outside.

"Oh, Edward. I remember when Reneesmee was that small." Mom sighed and clasped his hand.

"Bella, that was so long ago." I got up and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Don't worry mother. I'll always be your little girl." She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I know that Nessie." she turned to watch Drew and Em. "Em, don't be so rough with him." She said. The pair walked towards us throwing mock punches at each other.

"Bella, stop being a worrywart. I'm making him tough like his Uncle Em." Emmett said as he flexed his muscles. Andrew quickly imitated him and everybody laughed. He ran off to explore.

"Andrew. Stay close to the house."

"Yes Mama. I will." he called over his shoulder. Deep in my mind I knew he wouldn't and I smacked my teeth.

"You are going to hunt him down if he wanders too far." I told Jake. He grinned.

"Yes, mam. Whatever you say."

* * *

Andrew

I was planning on staying by the house but I saw this rabbit. I had to follow it because it was so awesome and it hopped really fast! I tried to stay quiet so it wouldn't be scared. As I was watching it, I heard a branch snap to my left. When I looked I saw nothing. It came from the shadow of a tree.

"Hello?" I called out. Nobody replied. I got up and walked slowly towards the darkness. I reached out my hand and waved it through the shadow. It felt like somebody was pulling me and all of a sudden I was thrown back. I scrambled up. I was kind of scared but at the same time it was so cool. I walked forward again. I slowly stuck my hand back out.

"Andrew! It's time to go!" I heard my dad say. I quickly turned and ran towards the house. I looked back at the shadow and it seemed to be getting bigger. I shrugged and kept running.

Thanks for reading! R&R Pleases? Hope you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

Reneesmee

After the trip to my parents, things started to get really weird. Jacob and I argued over the pettiest stuff.

"Jacob, I'm tired of you just laying around all the time."

"Well, maybe I'm tired of you acting all bitchy lately."

"Excuse me? Bitchy? I'm sorry it bothers me that you are a lay slob!" He quickly got off the couch in anger.

"I am not a lazy slob! I do stuff I just tend to worry more about spending time with our son instead of pestering him!" I felt my whole heart drop into my stomach. I looked towards the stairs and saw Andrew standing there, eyes watery and completely still.

"Andrew…" I started but he ran out the door. The door slamming shut seemed so loud. And then it was silent.

"Nessie…babe, I didn't…"

"I don't want to talk about it." I went to the door and threw it open. Andrew was nowhere in sight.

"Drew! Honey, please come back. Drew!" I called but the only response I got back was silence. I went back inside and closed the door after deciding to let him have a little time to himself before I went to hunt him down. I walked past Jacob without a word and went to our room, slamming the door loudly so he knew he wasn't welcome to follow.

Andrew

I ran as fast as I could away from the house. I had to get away. Things had been different ever since we visited our family. Mom and Dad have been fighting a lot. _It's all my fault. I'm a bad son._ A tear fell down my cheek and I hurriedly swiped it away. I took a seat on a fallen tree and buried my face in my hands. Threw my sobs, I heard a strange noise. Like somebody whispering. I looked around but saw nothing. I kept hearing the noise and soon realized where it was coming from. A shadow of a tree. You could see nothing in it. It was just that dark. I thought back to the last time I felt this feeling in the woods and saw a similar darkness. This time it frightened me. I stood up and started to back away.

"Don't be scared." I jumped and whirled around. Nothing. "Over here." I turned in that direction and saw a girl standing by the shadow. I haven't seen many children because I'm special, or at least that is what my mom says, so I was really curious. I felt a really weird felling looking at her and I frowned. She was very pretty. Long, black hair, fair skinned in a pretty dress. But it was her eyes that got me. Stormy grey.

"Who are you? Where did you come from?" She didn't reply, just watched me. I started to back away again. "Okay, this is kind of creepy so…"

"No! Stay. Please?" she said and sat on the fallen tree, patting the spot beside her. I don't know why but my feet moved without hesitation. I sat down beside her and she seemed perfectly content.

"You are having a bad day?" I looked at her in shock.

"Umm yeah sort of. How long have you been watching me?"

"A while." She said with a smile. I eyed the shadow and it seemed to throb with a heartbeat.

"Walk in it." I looked at her in disbelief.

"No way. That is creepy. Oh, and I didn't catch your name." Her eyes glinted.

"It's not creepy I promise. Walk in with me?" she stood and reached for my hand. I hesitantly took and let her pull me in that direction. I stepped half way in and felt a pulling sensation. I moved forward to step in completely with the girl beaming beside me.

"Drew! You better get here now! Drew? Please!" I heard my mom frantically call and I pulled free from the girl and stepped out the darkness with difficulty. It seemed to hiss at me and I turned to the girl and I thought I saw deep anger but it must have been my imagination because she beamed at me still. I turned and began to walk away before remembering I never caught her name.

"Hey, you never told me…" When I turned back she was gone and the darkness appeared to be normal.

"Drew!"

"I'm coming Mom!" I turned and grudgingly walked towards her voice. After being lectured for over an hour about running off, she told me to wash up and come immediately downstairs because we were going to have a family talk. I slowly did her biddings and hoped that the talk wouldn't be long.

* * *

Stay tuned people. It's about to get crazy lol. Thanks for reading. R&R please.


End file.
